Powerpuff girls platinum and Rowdybad boys
by roxii1012
Summary: Ya han pasado 15 años desde que las powerpuff girls Z y los rowdyruff boys habían desaparecido tras una lucha con un nuevo enemigo, dejando a sus tres hijos solos durante esos años, siendo criados por su abuelo mojo jojo quien los ha llevado al camino del mal. La cuidad es ahora un caos….pero todo cambia cuando tres chicas parecidas a nuestras antiguas heroínas aparecen.[resumen]


**_ advertencia:_****_ los personajes principales me pertenecen, sin contar a las ppg y rrb y a otros de la original seria powerpuff girl Z. Esta es una nueva generación que se le ocurrió a mi cabezota con problemas. Así que cualquier pregunta o opinión las contestare y aceptare encantada ^^ _**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1. Powerpuff girls platinum._**

Era otro día nublado en nueva santadilla, ya habían pasado 15 años desde que muchos no logran ver el majestuoso brillo del sol al igual que ya han pasado 15 años desde que desaparecieron las heroínas más famosas del mundo, las únicas que pudieron mantener el orden y la paz en esa cuidad las powerpuff girls Z junto con sus amados esposos quienes eran nada más y nada menos que los ex -villanos los rowdyruff boys, dejando a sus hijos atrás junto con su extraña desaparición. Sus hijos así llamados los "Rowdybad boys" fueron criados por su abuelo mojo jojo quien los cuido bien y con mucho amor y los llevo hacia el camino del mal, siendo ellos los nuevos y mayores villanos que esa ciudad allá tenido, sin ningún héroe que los pueda defender, llevando la ciudad al caos.

En una casa monótona de esa ciudad, dormía placentera mente una chica de aparentemente 16 años, arropada hasta su cabeza dejando al visto su hermoso cabello peli-rojo, hasta que suena un despertador muy desesperado rompiendo el placentero sueño que tenía la jovencita.

~Pip-pip-pip-pip~

-¿hum?...- hace un leve sonido tratando de descifrar que hace ese molesto sonido hasta que nota que era su despertador.

-¡Akemi levántate!- grita una mujer desde afuera de su habitación- ¡se te hará tarde para la escuela!- termina de decir

**_ POV Akemi_**

Me desperté y apague el despertador, luego Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño tras oír el grito de mi madre avisándome que me despertara, simplemente no entendía por que gritaba si sabe que tengo un despertador, me tome una ducha y me arregle para ir a la escuela. Me coloque una camisa blanda con una corbata rosa y una falda de cuadros que hace juego con la corbata, me puse mis medias largas de color blanco y unas zapatillas de colegiala.

HA! Por cierto se me olvidaba, me llamo Akemi shirogane y tengo 16 años, soy una chica de tez blanca y cabello largo hasta la cintura y perfectamente rulado en las puntas de color naranja, mis ojos son de un peculiar rosa salmón, mido 1,60 m y mi cuerpo... no es por alardear pero tengo un muy buen cuerpo gracias a mi saludable dieta. Soy una chica seria pero solo alegre con las personas mas cercanas, no suelo mostrar mucho mis sentimientos, soy muy inteligente y ordenada, mi meta es la perfección, y adoro el color rosa.

Salí de mi habitación no antes sin acomodar mis cosas, y me dirigí a la cocina donde mi madre me estaba esperando con un rico desayuno junto con mi molesto hermano mayor.

-buenos días- dije con una sonrisa.

-buenos días linda- dijo mi madre con su típica sonrisa mientras limpiaba los trastes.

-hola monstruo- se burlaba mi hermano con una de sus típicas sonrisas molestas mientras me tiraba una pedazo de su comida en la cabeza para terminar de molestarme.

-hola idiota- dije burlándome de él pero con cara seria, mientras me sentaba a su lado y el me despeinaba la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida- déjame en paz..- lo mire de reojo.

-ya hermanita no hay por que ser tan amargada- dijo burlándose mientras terminaba de desayunar, yo solo me digne a tomar un baso de leche- bien ya es hora de irnos, camina monstruo- se levanta y me mira.

-¡que no me llames monstruo idiota!- le grite y agite mis brazos cómica mente mientras el solo se dignaba a reírse mio.

-adiós hijos que les vaya bien y cuidado en el camino- grito nuestra madre cuando ya nos íbamos

-¡siii!- dijimos al unisono mi hermano y yo y nos montamos en su moto mientras nos dirigiamos a la escuela.

Después de 10 minutos llegamos y yo me bajo de la espalda de mi hermano, hasta que logro ver a una de mis mejores amigas en la entrada de la escuela.

-adiós Yuki- me despido de mi hermano.

-nos vemos en la casa- se va en dirección contraria mientras yo corro hacia mi amiga rubia.

-¡buenos días Yuri!- saludo a mi amiga mientras la abrazo.

-¡buenos días Akemi! ¿como amaneciste?- dijo cortes mente yuri mientras hace un pequeña reverencia.

Ella es mi amiga Yuri tsubasa, es una chica sumamente hermosa de 16 años, de tez blanca y ojos azul cielo (no como el cielo de ahora claro esta...), un cabello corto rubio y sedoso que le llega hasta los hombros con su pollina recogida hacia atrás sostenida con una cola de perlas azules, mide 1,59 y tiene un cuerpo perfecto tanto su cintura como su gran busto y trasero. Lleva una camisa celeste con un overol de falda corta color azul oscuro y unas botas marrones. Ella es una chica sumamente seria y tranquila incluso me llega a superar, algunos la llaman "la reina de hielo" o "hermoso lirio" (por su nombre), solo muestra sus sentimientos conmigo y mi otra mejor amiga, siempre se la pasa pintando o componiendo canciones ya que su sueño es ser artista, pero si se le llega a conocer muy bien te das cuenta de que es una chica tierna e inocente.

-¡oigan chicas!- venia gritando una chica de cabellera negra hacia nosotras en su patineta.

Esa era mi otra mejor amiga akane kakeru, es una chica con una belleza deslumbrante y muy sexy, tiene 16 años, su cabello es de color negro como la noche y las hasta la cintura con las puntas teñidas de verde, de tez blanca y ojos color verde manzana, mide 1,63 m y su cuerpo es como para morir con una cintura y un busto envidiable. Tiene una camiseta verde que le llega por encima del ombligo de su banda favorita la cual el logo es una calavera, unos jeans ajustados de color verde militar y una converse negras. Es una chica alegre y ruda, con una actitud mas masculina que femenina, extrovertida y su pasión son las bromas y el deporte.

-hola akane-san- saluda yuri a akane quien corresponde con un abrazo grupal.

-¡hola chicas!-dice alegremente- me alegra que quedemos en la misma escuela- separo el abrazo.

-si tienes razón, creo que nosotras somo las únicas nuevas- dije caminando hacia la entrada.

-¡JA! oí que esta escuela es problemática...pero no se por que- dijo des preocupadamente akane mientras caminaba con sus brazos en la nuca.

-pues a mi no me importa como sea con tal de tenerlas a ustedes aquí- dijo típicamente Yuri con un ligero sonrojo, mientras que kakeru y yo sólo nos vimos y miramos a Yuri divertidas.

-aww~ eres tan kawaii! -dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo haciendo sonrojar

a la rubia.

-c-como sea ya entremos o se hará más tarde- dijo con un notorio sonrojo y tratando de evadir el tema, mientras que nosotras sólo nos reíamos bajito por su cuerpo"seriedad".

** POV autor.(ósea yo :D)**

Las tres chicas entraron a la oficina del director recibiendo una grata bienvenida de su parte.

-buenos días chicas, es un placer tener a tres jovencitas tan hermosas y talentosas como ustedes en mi escuela- dijo el director muy feliz.

-muchas gracias señor-dijeron al unísono las tres chicas mientras hacían una reverencia.

-No hay por que agradecer- dijo el director riéndose,mientras buscaba algo en sus cajones- tomen chicas aqui están sus horarios y salón de clases- les entregó un sobre amarillo- y lo siento por no ponerlas en una mejor aula.

-gracias...y tranquilo el aula sigue siendo un lugar de estudio sin importar donde sea- dijo la joven pelirroja agarrando el sobre y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-además que es lo peor que puede pasar...-dijo la azabache des preocupadamente siguiendo a su amiga seguida de la rubia.

-no tienen idea... de lo malo de esa aula- dijo el director después de que se fueran las chicas superando con pesar al final.

* * *

-Bien ya llegamos- dijo Akemi al llegar frente al salón con las chicas siguiéndolas.

-así que el salón E-3 ¿he?- rió por lo bajo akane al ver que era el salón mas apartado- estoy emocionada por ver los desastres que puedo hacer jajaja-

-akane tranquila no queremos tener problemas el primer día- dijo yuri seria y con una gotita de anime en la cabeza mientras trataba de calmar a su imperactiva amiga.

-ahh *suspira* bien entremos-akemi toma el picaporte de la puerta y traga grueso para después abrir la puerta.

Entraron al salón y era un desastre, casi se parecía aun manicomio, dejando a las chicas de pierda. El profesor parecía pedir auxilio a través de su mirada, hasta que se percata de las nuevas chicas entrando.

-¡OHH! ustedes deben ser las chicas nuevas- dijo el profesor muy emocionado, casi se podía comparar con la emoción de akane.

-ehh...sip- dijo Akemi un poco apenada.

-pues pasen y preséntense- el profesor hace una seña de que pasen y toca un silbato haciendo que todo el salón se detenga y se sienten tranquilos, haciendo que las chicas queden con cara de poker- bueno alumnos estas son las nuevas estudiantes, denle una grata bienvenida.

-h-hola me llamo Akemi Shirogane amo las ciencias y los dulces, es un gusto conocerlos- dice haciendo un saludo de manos y con una sonrisa en sus labios, recibiendo unos chiflidos por parte de los chicos y unas murmuraciones como: "oh que linda", "!preciosa cásate conmigo¡" y cosas asi

- hola me llamo Yuri tsubasa mi pasión es el arte, es un placer- dice seriamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia, recibiendo unas murmuraciones similares a las de akemi: "woow que belleza", "es toda una monada", "cásate también conmigo" y cosas así

-hola ¿que tal? me llamo akane kakeru amo las bromas y el deporte es un placer- dijo alegremente akane mientras se señala en pecho con orgullo recibiendo los mismos murmullos: "woow pero que sexy", "preciosa", "eres mi alma gemela" y cosas así.

Después de presentarse el profesor les asigno sus asientos, las chicas se dirigieron a sus asientos hasta que un globo de agua le cae a la cabeza a akemi mojandola completamente haciendo que sus amigas la vean preocupadas y buscando al causante.

-¡¿pero que?!...-grito la pelirroja tocando su cabello con horror, buscando con la mirada al causante hasta que oye tres carcajadas masculinas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se reían tres chicos uno rubio, otro peli azabache y otro pelirrojo.

- ¡¿quien fue?!- grito akane super enojada

-jajaja fuimos nosotros- dijo un pelirrojo señalándose así mismo y a sus dos amigos- ¿algún problema?

-¡¿quien te crees que eres cabeza de tomate?!- grito la pelirroja hecha una furia, mientras su amiga rubia intentaba secarle.

-¡¿a quien le dices cabeza de tomate perra?! ¡no te metas con mi hermano!- grito esta vez un peli azabache mientras defendía a su hermano.

-¡no te metas con mi amiga imbécil- grito akane asustando a a varias chicas.

-¡¿a quien le llamas imbécil prostituta!- continuo el peli azabache hecho una furia, ganandoce el enojo de la chica.

-maldito!...-dice haciendo que se le tire encima empezando a golpearlo, mientras los demás alumnos miraban horrorizados.

-oye rosita fresita dile a tu amiga que deje de golpear a mi hermano- decía el pelirrojo hacia la chica que había mojado.

-no me digas así, y fueron ustedes quienes empezaron imbécil- grita eufórica la chica.

-acaso sabes a quien le estas hablando?!- dijo indignado el chico.

-¡me importa una mierda quienes sean! mandril- volaban chispas de los ojos de los dos pelirrojos

Todos miraban la escena horrorizados, mas que todos por las chicas, sin contar a yuri que miraba a todos seria pero con una gotita de anime en la cabeza, mientras que akane golpeaba desesperada mente al chico en la cara y este le daba uno que otro golpe y su amiga pelirroja quien tenia una pelea verbal con el otro chico, y se dedica a ver al rubio amigo de los chicos que pelean con sus amigas.

-hola...- dice el rubio hacercandose a yuri.

-hola...-dice la chica sin expresión alguna en su cara- ¿quienes son?-

-¿en serio no saben quienes somos?- dijo el rubio un poco indignado y sorprendido, la chica asciende- jaja pues entérate nosotros somos nada mas y nada menos que los _**"Rowdybad Boys"-**_ dice orgulloso mientras que la chica lo sigue mirando igual y sin importancia.

-oh...¿y?- pregunta desinteresada mente.

-¿que?...¿no tienes miedo?... hola somos los hijos de los antiguos héroes de la ciudad las _**"¡Powerpuff grils y Rowdyruff boys!**_" - dijo desesperada mente el rubio recibiendo la atención de los dos pelirrojos y los dos azabaches.

-¿y eso que?...- dijeron las tres chicas al unisono desinteresada mente bajando el orgullos de los tres chicos y sorprendiendo a los demás alumnos.

-¡ja! era obvio que una loser como ella no sepa de nosotros- dijo el azabache en tono de burla, recibiendo una paliza de la peli azabache y la pelirroja

-dejen a mi hermano en paz malditas perras- grito el rubio pero se detuvo al sentir un aura asesina atrás de el, era yuri quien lo miraba con un odio y una seriedad tan grande que asustaría hasta el monstruo mas grande, toman un bate de la nada y golpeándolo en la cabeza haciéndolo desmayar y rompiendo el bate.

-¡muy bien escúchenme ustedes cuatro!- grito enojada haciendo que los cuatro se quedaran quietos y la miraran con miedo- dejen de pelear y vayan a sentarse antes de que me enoje de verdad!- dijo hecha furia haciendo temblar a mas de uno.

Pasaron las horas y las clases terminaron, las chicas se acompañaron para ir a sus casas no antes de recibir uno que otro "regalo de bienvenida" de los RBB, terminando de arruinar el día para las chicas.

* * *

-haaa *suspira akane* que dia mas horrible - se quejo la chica.

-si, sin mencionar que todavía dudo que ese globo fuera de agua- dijo akemi con asco

-bueno si no fuera por los RBB no estaría tan malo ir a la escuela... pero ahora que lo pienso ¿como se llaman?- dijo la rubia a sus amigas

-ni idea y tampoco me interesa- respondió la azabache rodando los ojos.

-see... ¡¿oigan chicas que es eso?!- señalo la pelirroja a un monstruo gigante parecido a un perro que atacaba la ciudad.

-¡haaa es un monstruo y viene hacia nosotras!- grito la pelinegra de mechas empujando a sus amigas antes de que el monstruo las pisara.

-uff eso estuvo cerca- suspiro aliviada la rubia.

- ¡¿que diablos era eso?!- grito eufórica akemi.

-no tengo idea... ¡pero "esa cosa" viene hacia nosotras!- grito akane hacia sus amigas para que corriera, haciendo que el monstruo golpee el suelo y abra un hueco gigante, cayendo ellas en el mismo hoyo.

-oh no...voy a morir- pensó akemi mientras mira a las chicas caer junto con ella, quienes la miraban asustadas- no, no puedo morir las debo proteger...- estira su brazo tratando de alcanzar a las chicas.

-mierda estoy cayendo ¿sera este mi fin?- pensó- ¿que pasara ahora con las chicas- las mira asustadas al igual que a ella- no, no lo permitiré ellas son todo para mi las debo de proteger...- estira su mano tratando de alcanzarlas.

-no puede ser estoy cayendo y un monstruo nos quiere comer ¿que haré? las chicas están conmigo -pensó yuri- chicas...- miro a sus amigas que la veían igual de asustadas mientras caían- si muero prefiero que sea con ellas, debo cuidarlas... no, debo protegerlas- estira su brazo alcanzando a sus amigas quienes se abrasaron mientras caían y lloraban.

-¡CHICAS NO LAS DEJARE!...- gritan las tres al mismo tiempo mientras están cada vez mas lejos del final. Hasta que tres esferas de luces (uno rosa, uno azul y uno verde) provenientes del espacio chocan contra ellas antes de su impacto con el suelo, rodeándolas con una luz- ...¿he?..-dijeron las tres al unisono.

Las tres chicas estaban en un espacio en blanco solo ellas tres flotando mientras se miraban sin comprender nada.

-¿que paso...acaso morimos?- dijo la peli azabache mientras se miraba las manos

-no... no han muerto...- dijo una voz cálida y suave proveniente de la nada.

-¿he...quien dijo eso... quien anda hay?- pregunto akemi viendo a su alrededor hasta que ve unas esferas frente a ella, cada una con una esfera de color diferente, mas que esferas parecían almas.

-¿quienes son...o mas bien que son?- pregunto yuri tocando a la esfera de color azul.

-tranquilas, nosotras somo quienes las salvaron de caer, así que no están muertas...- dijo la esfera de color rosa

-¿por que nos salvaron?- pregunto akemi tratando de que lo que ve no sea mas extraño.

-las salvamos por su gran deseo de protegerse... su corazón tan puro logro llegarnos haciendo que nos conectáramos con ustedes- dijo la esfera de color verde.

-oigan bien chicas...- dijo la esfera rosa-... dentro de poco llegara un enemigo, no solo es muy poderoso sino que su objetivo es destruir la tierra para crear un nuevo mundo, nosotras una vez intentamos detenerlo...pero no pudimos- termino con una voz triste.

-¿y que piensas que hagamos...por que nos dicen esto?- pregunto akemi.

-verán...solo ustedes poseen un poder muy grande en sus corazones, su necesidad de proteger a sus amigas logro que ese poder aumentara, solo ustedes son capaces de controlar ese poder... así que las ayudaremos- termino de decir la esfera azul.

-¡¿ayudarnos...como!?- pregunto la pelinegra

-les entregaremos nuestros poderes...- dijo la esfera rosa.

-pero...¿quienes son?- pregunto la rubia

-somos las _**powerpuff girls Z**_-dijeron las esferas al unisono.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron las chicas

-ahora solo ustedes pueden volver a santadilla como era antes, solo ustedes pueden derrotar a los villanos, solo ustedes pueden salvarnos a todos- dijo la esfera rosa introduciéndose en el pecho de Akemi.

-por favor protejan a todos- dijo la esfera azul introduciéndose dentro de yuri.

-JA! pateen muchos traseros - dijo la esfera verde introduciéndose dentro de akane.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron las chicas desgarradora mente al sentir las esferas dentro de si.

* * *

En la cuidad, gran parte ya estaba destruida a causa del perro gigante, pero este se detiene al sentir un gran poder proveniente del agujero que creo tiempo atrás, se acerca al agujero y lo olfatea hasta que es golpeado en la nariz por unas lineas de colores rosa, azul y verde que salían del agujero muy veloz mente, haciendo retroceder al monstruo con la nariz sangrante, mirando con enojo a unas chicas que flotaban sobre él.

-esperen...¡son las powerpuff grils!? -gritaron emocionados algunos ciudadanos al ver al monstruo ser golpeado saliendo de su escondite.

-se equivocan...- dijo la heroína de color rosa salmón que golpeaba al monstruo. Que vestía un vestido rosa corto con la parte superior en forma de corazón, con unos guantes negros, su cabello naranja y ondulado recogido en una coleta de lado con un pequeño lazo rojo, unos botines rosa, los mismos ojos color rosa salmón y un bastón en forma de corazón con unas incrustaciones de diamantes en el.

- no somos las ppg...- contesto la heroína de color azul claro que pateaba al monstruo haciéndolo chocar con los edificios, que vestía una vestido esponjoso hasta la rodilla de color azul pastel, unas botas largas de color blanco, su cabello rubio mas largo y recogido en dos trenzas bajas con unos lazos delgados, los mismos ojos azul cielo, con unos guantes del mismo color del vestido y un pincel gigante con pintura de muchos colores sobre el.

-somos sus nuevas heroínas, protegeremos esta ciudad de todo mal...- respondió la heroína de color verde mientras golpeaba al estomago al monstruo, que vestía una camiseta pegada por encima del ombligo, debajo de una chaqueta holgada color negro con una insignia de una P en el de mangas largas, su cabello negro mas corto por encima de los hombros y despeinado, los mismos los verdes manzana, unos shores deportivos y unos zapatos deportivos con unos guantes gigantes de acero con los nudillos de púas.

-nosotras somos las **¡**_**"Powerpuff girls platimun"!**_- dijeron las chicas al unisono terminando de acaber con el mostruo para finalizar haciendo unas poses de presentación tras los gritos de emoción de los ciudadanos.

* * *

**_AWWW~ lamento si no estuvo muy bueno o si les aburrió, también mi horror de ortografía... pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction así que espero que me den una oportunidad y no sean tan malos conmigo ^^. _**

**_Si les gusto haganmelo saber en los reviews y si no les gusto también, pero espero mejorar con el paso de los tiempos._**

**_Las powerpuff girls platinum y los rowdybad boys me pertenecen (salieron de mi cabezitas con problemas mentales xp). El nombre de yuri significa "lirio", por eso es que le dicen aveces "hermoso lirio", el de akemi significa "hermosa y sabia" lo escogí por su forma de ser ya que es muy inteligente y bella, y el nombre de akane significa "niña enojada" pero lo escogí mas que todo en inspiración de mi ídolo akane-luna de Deviantart así que akane-chan te hago responsable de la ppgp verde n.n_**

**_Los rowdybad boy son parecidos a sus padres pero en el siguiente capitulo los definire como son, y SI ellos son los hijo de las ppg y rrb ya sabran quien pertenece a quien._**

**_Pero bueno cualquier duda me las dicen por un reviews que yo complacida las contestare, espero que me acepten y les agrade mi fic._**

**_Me despido mis amores (~*0*)~_**


End file.
